


That Which is Done out of Love

by HobbitSpaceCase



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mr. Robot is impressed, Mr. Robot lets him profess his love, also rampant lack of any betaing, and then gets a blowjob, dubcon, instead of shutting Tyrell down in the arcade, pretentious Mr. Robot, rampant and shameless use and abuse of literary quotes, that's it that's the story, tyrell knows how to give a good blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: Tyrell is in love with Elliot, and Mr. Robot isn’t going to turn down such a perfect opportunity to ensure Tyrell’s loyalty.aka: The version where the Dark Army takes longer to show up, and things go a bit differently in the arcade right after the hack.





	That Which is Done out of Love

“I love you.”

Robot is halfway to holding up Elliot’s hand, to saying, “Wait, slow down, some things should remain unspoken, subtext, you know?” when he sees the fanatical truth in Tyrell’s eyes. He thinks, _I can work with this._ Instead of “stop,” he says, “Prove it.”

Tyrell is a good kisser, Robot will give him that. Pretty too - even Elliot noticed, though he didn’t understand the feeling. It’s almost sweet, how naive Robot’s other half is. Tyrell presses insistently against him, slips his tongue between smiling lips, and groans his pleasure between them.

And at the edges of the kiss, obsession practically oozes from Tyrell’s pores, cloying beneath the woodsy scent of expensive cologne.

Robot’s hands move to Tyrell’s shoulders and push unresisting knees to the dirty, concrete floor. Tyrell’s expensive suit is already messy and wrinkled after the stunt with the gun. This just grinds home where this so-called god belongs. “Love,” he says, breaking away from Tyrell’s needy mouth with a smirk, “is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling.”

Tyrell looks up at Robot with a wide-open, intense blue gaze. “For you? Always.”

The sharp, metallic scent of overworked electronics mingles with stale popcorn and dust in the air, but Tyrell’s focus is narrow as a laser beam on Robot. The man has always known how to focus on his goals.

It takes him but a moment to get Elliot’s pants open and reveal his soft cock. It becomes obvious this isn’t Tyrell’s first time sucking cock, however, when he gets his mouth around it, wet and sloppy and eager, drawing Robot to full arousal in moments. There’s little finesse, but it’s good. His tongue is talented, licking long stripes up the underside of Elliot’s cock and flicking at the tip before he swallows the whole thing down, throat convulsing around the intrusion. The tight heat of it has Robot bracing one hand on the table behind him while his other hand tangles in dirty blond hair. “You’re better at this than I would have expected,” he chokes around around his arousal. 

On his knees, Tyrell hums. The vibrations thrum deliciously against Elliot’s cock, and a guttural, “ _Fuck,”_ drops from Robots lips. He can feel Tyrell’s smile as the man begins bobbing his head. One hand comes up to grip the base of Elliot’s dick, the same tight, callused fingers that had wrapped around Robot’s moments before to press a gun to his head, now tug more moans from Robot’s throat.

Robot finishes faster than he expects, shuddering his release into Tyrell’s mouth before he even realizes how far gone he is. Tyrell doesn’t stop sucking till every drop of Robot’s come has disappeared down his pretty, pale throat. He adds one last, long lick to the head of Elliot’s cock as he pulls back. It has Robot shuddering, knees nearly giving out from stimulation _just_ the right side of too much.

Tyrell smirks at him when Robot finally gathers himself enough to meet the man’s eyes. He’s still on his knees, sitting back on his heels, but his blue eyes are bright and he is flushed with the wild energy that is always only barely contained beneath pale skin. His hands grip Robot’s thighs with bruising strength, thumbs digging into to the crease of Robot’s hips.

“I love you,” he says again, fervent and sincere.

Robot forces his limbs back under control and brings a hand to Tyrell’s face. “I know,” he says. Tyrell leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as soft fingers stroke over his jaw. Two of Robot’s fingers slip between his lips, still wet with spit and sticky with a few wayward drops of Robot’s come. He opens his mouth as eagerly for the fingers as he had for Robot’s cock.

“That which is done out of love, always takes place beyond good and evil,” Robot says, an absent thought on the nature of their work that night. His eyes remain fixed upon the eager way Tyrell sucks his fingers between swollen pink lips. His tongue curls around them and between them as his gaze remains locked on Robot’s face.

Robot wonders, for a moment, what Tyrell sees when he looks at him. He knows how Elliot’s face looks, with the wide eyes that make him look constantly startled, caught off guard, adrift in a world full of impossibly conflicting currents. Does he look as naive as Elliot, or can Tyrell see the depth of social understanding that is Robot’s domain alone? Does any part of him recognize the difference between Elliot and Robot? Does he even know that the man he claims to love is two souls inhabiting one body?

He can feel Elliot sleeping inside him. Can Tyrell feel it too? There’s no telling how long the quiet will last. 

“You’ve gone somewhere.”

Tyrell’s voice drags him back to the present. There is a furrow between his brows, and he has caught Robot’s hand in his own, fingers tangled with wet fingers. The heavy weight of his wedding ring presses between Robot’s ring and pinky fingers. If this handholding lasts much longer, there will be a mark left behind.

“I’m fine,” he says, flashing an open smile. He gently removes his hand from Tyrell’s grip and smoothes his fingers through disheveled dirty blond hair. “I was just thinking about our work. It isn’t complete, yet. Our celebration seems to be getting ahead of itself.”

Tyrell smirks and nuzzles his face into Robot’s hip. “We have begun something incredible tonight,” he says. “We deserve a little celebration.” Nevertheless, he stands, regaining the few inches of height he has on Elliot’s body. Even with his height, the adoration that remains in his eyes, the way every curve of his body is directed towards Robot, makes him appear as small as he was on his knees, choking on Robot’s cock.

Robot smoothes his hand down Tyrell’s cheek and pats his shoulder, brushing dust from the expensive cotton. Around them, the lights of the arcade flicker in and out, a dull kaleidoscope of color to light up the start of his revolution. Inside him, Elliot stirs. The gun is heavy when he presses it into Tyrell’s hands again.

“What we deserve isn’t always what we get,” he says, gripping Tyrell’s hand around the handle of the gun. “Remember, I am trusting you to keep our project safe until it is completed.”

A door slams at the other end of the arcade, and both of them startle. “Don’t let _anyone_ get in the way of our work.”

“Of course,” Tyrell says as footsteps approach through the buzz and hum of outdated arcade games.

Robot grabs his arm and drags him in. “ _No one,_ ” he repeats in a whisper.

Tyrell’s searching stare is diverted by the arrival of the Dark Army.

The revolution has begun. The hardest part now is trusting that all of his array of mysterious associates will see it through to the end. He is still wary of the Dark Army, but he thinks, surprising as it is, Tyrell may just be his most loyal comrade.

“In his madness he prays for storms, and dreams that storms will bring him peace,” he whispers to the dusty, stale air, as the Dark Army soldier leads Tyrell away.

He’s not sure to which of them it applies, but there is no time for introspection now. He feels Elliot beneath his ribs, the anxiety that never leaves him, and he must get away from this place before Elliot awakes.

There is still work to do.


End file.
